I Still Love You
by Biker Babe21
Summary: Our most beloved pairing from a different perspective. This is Yamcha's telling of the tale of B/V. Rated for language.
1. Lies

**I Still Love You**

**Chapter 1: Lies **

**AN: Yeah, another 3 years fic. This one, however, told from the pov of our favorite cheater, Yamcha. Oh, and on a side note. I'm not a big Yamcha fan, but surprisingly this is not meant to do any Yamcha bashing. If I do bash Yamcha, it is unintentional. This is how I believe that Yamcha felt about Bulma and why they weren't together. Sorry about the length of the chapter, it's a little on the long side. I just got so into it that I couldn't stop myself. Yeah and try to cope with the ranting and raving; I kinda got carried away and forgot where the story was at one time. So, that's why there's so much inner musings. Not sure exactly how far I'm gonna take this; so, bear with me. Anyways, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of it's characters.**

It's late at night. I have once again been forced to sneak into the house. The door is open. I'm sure that she's waiting up for me. When I tip toe into the house, I notice that she isn't sitting around waiting for me. I breathe a sigh of relief, and hear someone breathing behind me. I quickly turn to see a familiar face. Two cold eyes of the deepest black stare at me with contempt. His onyx hair rises to a flame, and his mouth sneers at me like it always does. His chest is bare and beads of sweat trickle down his every curve. I take a single step back, and my foot catches on one of the family's shoes. I fall back and land on my ass. I stare up at the man who took my life; he stares back at me with a smirk plastered on his face.

"Sneaking off again, human?" Vegeta sneers.

"No. I was off training in the woods," I manage to stammer. He advances and sniffs the air around me.

"Which one of your whores was it? Who were you with this time?" he asks.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I insist, knowing that it is a blatant lie.

"Hah. You can't lie to me. I can smell her on you," he tells me. He's definitely very hard to lie to, not at all like Bulma.

"And so what if you can?" I ask as I pick myself off the floor.

"Does your girlfriend know about her?" Vegeta asks slyly.

"Who cares? It's not like she's ever gonna find out," I tell him.

"Fool. You don't think that she won't find out. She's smarter than you give her credit for," Vegeta mocks.

"Why do you even care about what happens between us?" I ask.

"Who says I do?" he says cryptically. He walks past me and treads up the stairs going to god knows where. Normally, I wouldn't attempt to follow, but for some reason I find myself unable to contain my curiosity. I sneak up the stairs as quietly as I can, but every step sounds like thunder to my ears. I follow him and watch as he heads towards Bulma's room. I feel the anger boiling inside of me. She's my girlfriend and that fiend can't have her; I won't let him! He looks into her room for a second and then stalks off to his room across the hall. I breathe a sigh of relief as I sneak past her room and into my room next door. As soon as I enter the room, I sneak off towards the bed and plop down as soon as I get near to it. I lie in bed staring at the symmetrical ceiling tiles as I try to think of a lie to tell Bulma in the morning. I settle on telling her that my coach had called a late night celebration of our latest win. I roll over and take a gander at the digital clock sitting on my nightstand. It's close to 3 am. I groan as I roll over again to stare at the ceiling. I begin thinking of the date that I had just had. The girl was some ditzy blonde that I had never met before until this afternoon's practice. We had a great time as we went out to some bar and got drunk. We later went back to her apartment and had a bit of the kind of fun that Bulma won't let us have, but the details are still a little fuzzy to me even now. The sex wasn't very good as far as sex goes and the girl was a little too ditzy for my taste, but boy did she have a nice ass. A really nice ass. I know that I won't be calling that girl back for a second date, but boy will I be missing that ass. What am I thinking? I have a beautiful girlfriend I should be thinking about not some ditzy blonde girl. I let out a deep sigh. I have a date with Bulma tomorrow evening, and I really should be training instead of constantly going out and having dates with every chick I see. I just can't help myself. I slowly find myself starting to fall asleep.

**Later that morning:**

The sweet smells of pancakes and syrup float into my room. Mrs. Briefs must be making another delicious breakfast. I rise and get dressed in my usual gi. I check next door to see if Bulma is awake yet to find her dressed in a simple green tank, white jacket and blue shorts and just closing her door behind her to prevent the air conditioning to be lost to the open air.

"Hey, babe!" I call out to her.

"Hey, Yamcha. Where were you last night?" Bulma asks. Moment of truth. Now, don't screw up.

"Coach had us celebrate our latest win, and it ran on until late in the night. I didn't want to wake you; since I got home pretty late," I lie, hoping that the lie works out this time.

"Well, I still would've preferred it if you had told me about it first," she says as she turns to walk towards the kitchen. I breathe a sigh of relief. I precede to follow my girlfriend down the stairs. When we both enter the kitchen, a familiar scene greets us. Mrs. Briefs busies herself with the abnormally large breakfast. Well, at least it's abnormal in the eyes of a normal person, but not a family living with a Saiyan. Dr. Briefs sits at the table already reading his newspaper and drinking his coffee.

"Hello, dears," Mrs. Briefs says when we enter.

"Morning, Mom," Bulma says with a wave.

"Morning, Mrs. Briefs," I say with a wave.

"Morning, kids," Dr. Briefs says.

"Morning, Dad," Bulma says.

"Morning, Dr. Briefs," I say.

"Morning, Vegeta," Bulma says. I turn my head to see the newcomer. From the side corner of the kitchen, a shock of jet black hair leans against the wall. With arms crossed, the chiseled stone figure of a man curls up the left side of his lips into a smirk. Daggers directed at me from his onyx depths stare me down.

"Hmph," is his only reply. It's weird seeing him in the kitchen for breakfast. He hardly ever eats with the family. Thinks he's too good for us or something.

"Have a seat everyone!" Mrs. Briefs exclaims. She busies herself with plating the massive amount of food. I take the seat next to Dr. Briefs. Bulma normally sits across from me. Her mother normally sits to her right and that jerk, Vegeta, to her left. Vegeta takes his place at the table.

"Need help with that, Mom?" Bulma asks.

"Sure, Honey," Mrs. Briefs answers. Bulma and Mrs. Briefs make the last few preparations for breakfast and hand out the plates. During breakfast, Mrs. Briefs spews out her gossip like tap water from a leaky faucet. Bulma goes on and on about her latest inventions. Dr. Briefs simply drinks his coffee, eats his doughnut, and reads his newspaper. Every once in a while he'll add a chorus of "Yes, dear"'s and "Of course, dear"'s to Mrs. Briefs' conversation. I eat silently adding a little here and there to the conversations. I try not to look over at a certain Saiyan while he eats. His unorthodox habits of picking his food clean of everything including the bones so fast without leaving a trace of food left disgusts me. I wonder where he gets it from. I know that Goku doesn't do that and he's a Saiyan too.

Not too long after breakfast has started, I hear the sliding of a chair on tile. Vegeta must be done. I look up from my plate, and sure enough, Vegeta gets up from the table and walks around both Bulma and Mrs. Briefs before stalking off towards the back door and the gravity chamber. As soon as he disappears from my sight, I turn back around to look at my girlfriend and notice that she's following Vegeta with her eyes, eyes that vaguely give away hints of attraction. I feel the anger swell up inside of me. How can she look at Vegeta like that when I'm her boyfriend? I cough obnoxiously to try to get her attention, but to no avail, her eyes are still firmly glued on the back of the retreating Saiyan. I sigh. Maybe I shouldn't be so hard on her. I mean, I'm always checking out hot chicks; so, why shouldn't she be able to check out hot guys?

I shake my head free of this thought process. It is wrong. Very wrong. She's attracted to a heartless killer who could kill her in the blink of an eye. She does everything for him, and he gives her nothing in return. If it were just that, I probably wouldn't be as concerned about Vegeta's presence here as I am, but it's so much worse. I mean Vegeta's a killer who is easily angered and always wants to get his way. If he doesn't get his way, he resorts himself to violence. Bulma says I'm just being overprotective and maybe I am, but even so, she still goes out of her way to not only provide for him but also provoke him. It drives me crazy. Every time I tell her my feelings about how she treats Vegeta and how he treats her, she blows me off as a bad job and tells me not to worry about her.

Trouble is I do worry about her. I don't want her to die because of that bastard. I love her so much and don't want anything bad to happen to her because of him. I sigh again. Our relationship hasn't been going anywhere ever since I was brought back to life. I've told this to Bulma, but she tells me not to be too concerned about it. The trouble is that I am concerned. I want to spend the rest of my life with that girl, but she won't even let us have sex. Still a virgin after all these years, and then she wonders why I cheat on her. I only cheat because she doesn't want to allow us to have sex. It drives me nuts.

The slamming of a door shakes me from my thoughts. I look to see that it has done the same for Bulma too. She goes right back to talking about her inventions like nothing happened. It angers me. How can she act like nothing happened when she very clearly was lusting after Vegeta? I decide to confront the source of these lustful feelings. I quickly finish up my breakfast.

"Great meal, Mrs. Briefs," I say.

"Why thank you, Yamcha. You know I used. . ." she said as she started going on and on about how she made the meal.

"I'm going outside to do a little training," I tell Bulma as I start putting my dishes in the sink.

"Ok, honey. Don't work too hard," Bulma says. I give her a peck on the cheek before heading off towards the lawn, and my eventual confrontation with that bastard, Vegeta.

**AN: Again sorry about how long it is. Hope you enjoyed this cause I enjoyed writing it. It's always refreshing to write the same old tale from a different pov.**


	2. The Confrontation

**I Still Love You**

**Chapter 2****: The Confrontation**

**AN****: Hope you all liked the first chapter as much as I liked writing it. Puar appears for the first time in this chapter. And I think I've gotten her personality down to an art. If you don't like it, tough. Deal with it. She does get a little annoying with how she says Yamcha after nearly every sentence she says to him, but she typically does that in the show anyways so it shouldn't be too bad. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own DBZ or any of its characters.**

**Last Time****:**

**Yamcha was faced with the difficulty of telling Bulma another lie about his cheating ways. After a display of obvious attraction towards Vegeta, he is convinced that Bulma is in love with Vegeta or at the very least falling in love with him. He decides to confront the trouble maker after a training session. How will the confrontation go? Will Yamcha ever find out why Bulma is seemingly attracted to Vegeta? Will Yamcha ever get over his cheating ways? Find out all the answers to your burning questions in the continuing adventures of I Still Love You****.**

When I head outside, the gravity chamber is already on and Vegeta is training fiercely.

"Hello, Yamcha," a familiar voice calls from behind me. I turn to see Puar floating a few feet behind me waving a small blue paw. I close the distance between us.

"Hey, Puar. Why weren't you at breakfast this morning?" I ask her.

"Oh, I slept in. I just got up a few minutes ago. I managed to grab a doughnut and some coffee just a little while ago. We must have just missed each other. Bulma said you'd be out here; so, I came looking," Puar explains. I nod my understanding. I turn my attention towards the gravity chamber. Puar catches me staring at the chamber and stares at it as well. She flies around to look me straight in the eyes and raises an eyebrow.

"What are you staring at, Yamcha?" she asks.

"I'll get that man. He won't get away with taking my girl from me," I growl.

"Vegeta? How has he taken Bulma from you, Yamcha?" she asks.

"My girlfriend is so infatuated with that man that I can't stand it. She can't even look at him without blushing or staring off at him. She lets him do whatever he wants to her, and she doesn't even bat an eyelash at it. But if it were me doing those same kind of things, forget it. I wouldn't be able to hear for a month with all the yelling she'd do," I say angrily. Puar flies around to my right side and wraps her tiny arms around my shoulders. She pats me on the back, and I lazily lay my left arm across her back.

"You two will patch things up, Yamcha. You always do," she reassures me.

"I know, Puar. I know. But I'm just worried that that man might be ruining what we have together, and that doesn't even include how much I worry about how badly he treats her. She doesn't deserve to be treated like a slave. Not by anyone and especially not by him," I say as we both separate.

"And what about Bulma, Yamcha? What are you going to say to her, Yamcha?" Puar asks.

"I'm going to tell her the same things that I've been telling her and hope that I finally get through to her," I say.

"And how do you think she'll react to it this time, Yamcha?" she asks.

"She'll probably just tell me the same things she always does when I bring this subject up," I say with a sigh. From the corner of my eye, I notice Puar looking sadly at me.

"No matter how many times I voice my concerns, she always says the same things. She always tells me not to worry, that her and Vegeta are fine and to push any thoughts of them out of my mind, but I can't Puar. I just can't. And I can't lose her to that cruel man. I simply won't," I say. I sigh again.

"Maybe she really doesn't care about me or my concerns. I'm actually beginning to think that she may not be in love with me anymore, and that her heart has been stolen by that monster," I say with a mixture of anger and sadness tinting my voice a murky violet.

"Don't think like that, Yamcha!" Puar says as she flies in front of me again. She throws her tiny arms up in protest.

"I can't help thinking this way. I mean our relationship hasn't exactly taken off ever since I was brought back to life. I think it's safe to assume that her love for me has been fading while I've been dead, and I think I know at least a portion of the reason why," I tell her as I cast a glance at the gravity chamber. A sneer forms on my usually calm and fun loving face.

"It's because of Vegeta," I say with disgust.

"Are you sure that that's the reason, Yamcha?" Puar asks.

"It has to be. I mean, you see the way she looks and acts when she's around him. She doesn't do that around me. At least not anymore," I say sadly.

"It's alright, Yamcha. I'm sure she has a very good reason for doing all that," she says.

"She'd better," is all I can say to that. I slip myself into a fighting stance. With Puar watching my every move, like she always does, I begin fighting off invisible opponents. In this manner, two hours pass.

"I'm gonna take a little break," I tell Puar as I straighten myself again.

"Ok, Yamcha," she says.

"Let's see what Vegeta is up to," I suggest.

"Sure, Yamcha," she agrees. We both sneak over to one of the few windows of the gravity chamber. A half naked and very sweaty Saiyan can be seen engaging in a fierce fire fight with the numerous robotic orbs that flood the air. The simulator's lights cast a crimson hue on all that lies within the room. I chance a glance at the glowing LCD display on the main console. 150g's it reads.

"He's crazy! Training that hard and under such extreme gravity. He has to be nuts!" I comment.

"I agree, Yamcha. Training like that is just insane," Puar says. I nod my head.

"He's going to kill himself like that, and if he does, I know that I won't be mourning his loss," I say.

"Do you think that Bulma would, Yamcha?" Puar asks. I can feel my blood coming to a boil yet again.

"Knowing her and the way she acts around him, I'd say the answer to that is obvious, Puar," I say, barely keeping the anger and jealousy out of my voice. At Puar's urging, we both step away, and I return to my training. It's not very long after that I hear the dull humming of the gravity chamber die and the door open. Now's my chance. I rush over to the entrance of the chamber. A sweaty Saiyan stands in the doorway. When he sees me, he regards me with a sneer.

"What do you want, Human?" he asks angrily. Moment of truth now. Don't back down.

"I know what you're doing to Bulma, and I want you to stop," I say in one breath. I take a deep breath and watch him raise an eyebrow.

"Well, if you know what I'm doing to her that's so horrible, why don't you fill me in on it so that I can know what the hell you're going on about," he says.

"You know very well what you're doing to her, and let me tell you right now, she's my girlfriend not yours so stay away from her," I snap. Thinking that I've put him in his place, what he does next surprises me. He starts chuckling. I frown and clench my teeth.

"So, you think that I'm trying to steal your girlfriend? Well, you are sadly mistaken. I wouldn't be caught dead hitting on her, and besides, if I really wanted her for my own, which I don't, she would already be mine and eagerly lying beneath me every night, which she isn't. Are we through now?" he asks.

"Just stay clear of her. I know how she looks at you when you're together," I say.

"And what do you intend to do to stop me, hmm?" he asks. I go to say something, but realizing how powerless I am to stop him I shut it again.

"That's what I thought. I'll do what I please, Human," he says, "Even if it means taking you out of the picture to do so." He starts to walk off when I remember that I have an ace up my sleeves. I smirk.

"Goku wouldn't like it if you were to cause harm to two of his close friends," I say. He freezes. I'm not sure, but I think I see him flinch.

"Soon enough, Kakarot will be nothing to me. I will become a super Saiyan," he says.

"Who are you trying to convince? Me? Or you? Fact of the matter is that you're nothing compared to Goku and you never will be," I say. He growls deep in his throat before turning and storming off towards the gravity chamber. He slams the door shut so hard it almost comes off its hinges. The dull humming starts again, and I know that he's turned it back on again.

"You really did it this time, Yamcha?" Puar says, "He looks really mad this time, Yamcha."

"Yeah well, it serves him right. Let's get ourselves some lunch, Puar," I say.

"Sure, Yamcha," she says. We head towards the house. Before entering the house, I chance one last glance at the gravity chamber and smirk. I've won this one, Saiyan, and I WILL keep Bulma for myself just you watch. I turn and follow Puar into the house and towards the kitchen.

**AN****: Lot of revisions went into this while I was typing it, but it just makes it all the better. Next chapter coming soon, guys! Wow! What a heated argument! Well, it seems that Yamcha has won this round, but will he end up winning the war? Well, we all know that he won't, but of course Yamcha doesn't know that just yet. Soon enough we will see what kind of impact this confrontation has had on both of these gentlemen. Next chapter: the fruits of the confrontation or lack thereof are to be had.**


	3. The Breakup That Almost Was

**I Still Love You**

**Chapter 3****: The Breakup That Almost Was**

**AN****: In keeping with the spirit of B/V, I will be reading more B/V stories to get a feel for what they're like. I will integrate those same kinds of situations but in Yamcha's perspective. So, if any of my readers write B/V or know of any good ones I'd be only too happy to read them. Enjoy this next installment!**

**Disclaimer****: I don't own DBZ or any of its characters.**

**Last Time****:**

**Yamcha was confronted with his growing anxiety about Vegeta's relationship with Bulma. His worry only added to his need to speak to Vegeta about his concerns directly. Yamcha finally confronted Vegeta about his relationship with Bulma only to find out that Vegeta really doesn't care about Bulma that way. When faced with the fact that he has no real power over Vegeta physically, it seemed that Vegeta may have won, but Yamcha quickly turned the tides by pointing out that Vegeta if he were to attempt to take him out to get to Bulma he'd have to face Goku's wrath. Vegeta's anger reached a fever pitch when faced with the reality that at his current power level he was nothing compared to Goku. As Vegeta storms back into the gravity chamber, Yamcha and Puar head into the house victorious it would seem. Yamcha had won the battle, but will he win the war? **

When we enter the kitchen Bulma and her mother are already there finishing up lunch. Bulma sees me and gives me a wave. I walk over to her and give her a peck on the cheek.

"Love ya, babe," I say.

"Ditto," she says. My face falls. That wasn't exactly the response I was hoping for.

"Where's Vegeta?" she asks as she looks over my shoulder. Figures that she'd be more worried about Vegeta than me.

"Where else?" I ask. She sighs violently. She puts what she's holding on the counter.

"Oh! That man's going to get himself killed," she says as she starts to storm off.

"You can finish this, right Mom?" she asks.

"Sure, Sweetheart," she answers. Bulma tries heading towards the backdoors, but I block her way.

"Let's think about this for a second," I say.

"What is there to think about? He's a training maniac, and it has to stop," she says. She tries walking off again, but I block her again.

"But why you? And why even care? He's not your boyfriend. I am, and I don't like all this Vegeta business," I say. She tries getting past me again, but I cut her off every which way she turns.

"Ugh! Yamcha, I don't have time for this!" she says.

"Well then, you should make time," I say.

"Why are you so concerned about mine and Vegeta's relationship?" she asks.

"Because I don't know if you remember this, but I AM YOUR BOYFRIEND!!" I yell.

"What me and Vegeta do and say is none of your business," she says.

"I'm making it my business. I see how you act around him, and I want it to stop. I am your boyfriend, and I don't want to lose you to him," I argue.

"You're not losing me to him," she says as she tries passing me again but fails.

"Well, it sure as hell seems like I am. I might even go so far as to say that you're in love with him," I say.

"Ha! Me in love? With Vegeta? You must be high, Yamcha," she says.

"Well, judging by the way you act. . ." I start.

"So, you think you know how I feel?" she asks.

"I had hoped that I would still be a good judge of you and how you feel, but I guess I'm not anymore," I say sadly.

"Yamcha, you've always been bad at judging me," she says. My face falls again.

"Now if you'll excuse me, I have to stop a certain Saiyan from killing himself," she says as she pushes past me. This time I don't stop her. Puar flies over to me, and we both watch Bulma as she runs towards the door and out.

"What am I doing wrong, Puar?" I ask.

"Nothing, Yamcha, but you might want to stop sleeping around," she says.

"I can't help it. Bulma just isn't fulfilling my needs," I tell her.

"You should tell Bulma this, Yamcha," Puar says.

"I have already, but she just brushes me off every time," I say with a sigh.

"What am I going to do with her?" I ask.

"Maybe you two just need some time alone, Yamcha," she says. I perk up at that. It gives me an idea.

"That's it, Puar! A date! That should cool her off some," I exclaim. My mood's already starting to lift.

"And then maybe. . ." she hints.

"Yeah, well I'm not going to hold my breath," I say.

"Well, you never know, Yamcha," she says.

"Yeah, I know," I say. The door opens, and Bulma walks in. My depression sets in again with the way she carries herself. She's walking slowly as if dragging a heavy weight. When she comes closer, I notice that her arm is slung over something, or someone I should say. Vegeta, all battered and bloodied, is slung half-heartedly against Bulma's tiny frame. All of his massive weight rests against Bulma's back and shoulders. He seems to be unconscious, but from my vantage point I can't really tell. The pair walk over to us, and Bulma raises her head to look at me, daggers filling her normally beautiful eyes. She clears her throat. When I do nothing, she speaks up.

"Well don't just stand there staring, help me!" she commands. I growl just low enough that she can't hear and walk over, heaving a sigh when I get closer to them. I snarl as I grab his waist. Bulma removes her arm from him and manages to hit me with it when she brings it back to her side. I take a second to glare at her, but she glares back and angrily stands with her hands on her hips. I snort as I shift Vegeta's weight and lift him from the ground. Geez this guy's heavy for someone so tiny. In my fury, I violently throw him onto my back. He flinches at the impact and lets out a low groan. I smirk, delighted that I could cause him even an inkling of pain. Bulma shakes her head at me before shoving past me and stomping up the stairs.

I follow her to the spare room that was converted into a medical room once Vegeta decided that he was going to make my life even more miserable by moving in. I swear that man is in here every few days or so, even if he only stays in here for an hour or two. I throw him off me and onto the bed. He lands on his back with a thud. He flinches again and moans louder than before. Bulma rushes to his side, leaving the supplies she had been fiddling with aside.

"Yamcha, be careful with him! He's already pretty badly beaten without you adding to it," she says as she turns on me. I look at Vegeta just in time to see a smirk form on his lips. It just as quickly vanishes. I turn back to Bulma, now even more enraged.

"See this is exactly what I mean. You treat him better than you do me, and I'm your boyfriend," I complain.

"Well, he's our guest and my friend," she says.

"AND I'M YOUR BOYFRIEND! Which means more to you, Vegeta or me?" I ask.

"Don't make me do this. Don't make me choose between the two of you," Bulma says as tears begin to form in her eyes.

"Well, I am making you because you've made it very clear that you care more about Vegeta's thoughts and feelings than my own," I say.

"How can you say that? Of course I care about your thoughts and feelings," she says as the tears stream down her face.

"Well, you sure have a funny way of showing it then," I say.

"You're such a jerk! How dare you say that!" she yells.

"Well, someone has to say it, and I think you'd better get it from the source rather than someone else," I say.

"Just leave me alone, you stupid jerk!" she screams as she tears out of the room like a madman. Great now I've done it. I sigh. I hear a hard, coarse, menacing laugh. I turn towards its source and see Vegeta chuckling, no longer pretending to be asleep.

"What's so funny?" I ask angrily.

"You've done it this time, Weakling. I wouldn't be surprised if she left you for this," he says.

"And what makes you so sure?" I ask.

"It's obvious that she's only looking for an excuse to dump your ass. And you're making it oh so easy for her," he says.

"And how do you know that?" I ask with a sneer.

"I see how badly you fuck up your relationship and how she's always scolding you on your behavior. I just put two and two together," he says.

"Yeah well, she's not going to dump me for this. We've been through worse than this," I say confidently.

"Like that time she caught you in bed with a naked woman?" he asks.

"Exactly! And she didn't dump me for that now did she?" I ask.

"Not immediately. If you don't recall, she dumped you the following night when she caught you out with some ditzy blonde when you were supposed to be out with her," he says with a smirk.

"Well, she was. . ." I start.

"She just wasn't supposed to find out, hmm? Who do you think you're fooling with your lies? Not me and certainly not your girlfriend, or rather your ex-girlfriend," he says with a chuckle.

"If you weren't already beaten up I'd rip you a new one," I say.

"Hn. You stand a better chance beating me the way I am now than if I weren't in this state, Weakling," he says. The anger wells up inside me again.

"I'm not losing her. Not to you or anyone else," I say through gritted teeth.

"Who are you trying to convince? Me? Or yourself?" he asks.

"I'm not trying to convince anyone. I'm sure that she'll stay with me after all this is over," I say.

"Wanna bet?" he asks.

"Sure! If I win, you have to stop making advances on Bulma," I say.

"And if I win?" he asks slyly.

"If you win," I say with a sigh," I'll stop berating you for advancing on Bulma, and let you do what you want to her." He smirks.

"I doubt that you'll just let her go that easily," he says.

"Of course I won't! She's the love of my life," I say.

"And I doubt that she shares those same feelings," he says.

"And what do you know? You don't know anything about her or how she is," I say.

"Well, we'll see," is all he has to say in return. We both fall silent. Vegeta has gone back to feigning sleep. A familiar ki perks up my interest, and I turn to see a head of turquoise entering the room. Her eyes are red and puffy but no more tears fall. She comes to rest next to me. She's so close that I can hear her sniffling. She doesn't dare look at me and instead turns her attention to the floor.

"Yamcha," she says, never once breaking eye contact with the floor.

"Yeah?" I ask a little nervously.

"I don't think we can go on like this anymore. I want to break up," she says.

"Why?" I ask. I'm not going to lose her and let that smug bastard win.

"I don't want to be forced to choose between the two of you," she says.

"Baby, we can work this out," I say.

"No, I'm done with all this. All this Vegeta business and all these rumors of you and other women. I'm just done with it all," she says.

"But, Babe. . ." I say.

"I don't want to talk about this anymore," she says. I turn and glare daggers at that smug bastard of a Saiyan. I know that he's only feigning sleep by the smirk plastered on his face. He has no reason to be smug, even if he appears to be winning our little bet. I will get her back. This isn't over yet. I still have an ace up my sleeve, and it's time to use it.

"And here I was all ready to ask you out to dinner tonight, but I see that I'm no longer wanted here. So, I see that I'm just wasting my breath telling you this," I say as I make to leave.

"Why? And why tonight?" she asks. Here's my chance. Time to turn the charm up to 11.

"Well, you've just been under so much stress lately what with the androids, Vegeta, and work that I thought that I'd help you take you mind off it all," I say. Time for the clincher.

"But if we're not together, I don't see why it would even matter whether you knew about it or not," I say as I head towards the door. I glance behind me briefly. I see her hesitate slightly before I turn back around again.

"But what about Vegeta?" she asks.

"What about him? You're free to do and say whatever you please with him," I say.

"He's injured and. . ." she starts.

"He's Saiyan. He'll be fine in a few hours time," I say.

"And if he's not?" she asks.

"Well, what do I care when he's better? He's not my problem," I say.

"If he's not better by tonight, will you be willing to hold off dinner until tomorrow night?" she asks.

"Why should I if we're no longer a couple?" I ask with a smirk. She's as good as mine now.

"Well, who said we were through?" she asks.

"Hmm, let's see. I believe that you did not even five minutes ago. I believe your exact words were, 'I want to break up'," I say.

"Can we just pretend that that never happened?" she asks.

"Are you saying that you want me back?" I ask, even though I already know the answer.

"Yes. I'm sorry, Yamcha. I overreacted. You were just concerned is all, and I shouldn't have been so harsh. Can you forgive me?" she says. I turn to see her sitting on a chair next to Vegeta. Tears stream down both sides of her face. I walk over to her. She stands up and looks me square in the eye.

"Yeah, Babe. I just don't want something like this to happen again. I don't want to lose you. I love you too much for that," I say. She runs to me and throws her arms over me. I wrap my arms around her small frame and hold her close to me. She buries her head in my chest and sobs uncontrollably. I shoot Vegeta's one open eye a smirk. His lips twitch into a frown.

"She's mine not yours," I mouth.

"Not for long," he mouths back.

"This isn't over between us, Saiyan," I mouth.

"No, Human. It's barely begun," he mouths back.

**AN****: Enjoy yourselves? Well, I know that I did. My story typing may be slower than usual for a while. I just recently got long nails, and it makes it a lot harder to type as I keep having to fix typos mid type. This story will be on hold for a while as I will be attempting to go out on a thorogh B/V information gathering mission. That way I can gain insight into Yamcha's side a bit more. Again, if any of my readers write B/V or know of any good ones I'd be only too happy to read them. Until then, my other stories may tickle your V/B fancies. **


	4. Short Lived Forgiveness

**I Still Love You**

**Chapter 4: Short Lived Forgiveness**

**AN: Me again. Sorry for the long absence but I've been attempting to get a better feel for some of the things I'd like to do with this series. Hope you enjoy where this is headed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of its characters.**

**Last Time:**

**Bulma and Yamcha had another fight over Vegeta after he nearly killed himself as a result of his confrontation with Yamcha. Bulma dumped Yamcha, but the idea of a date with him changed her mind. Whilst Bulma sulked over Yamcha's claims that Vegeta was getting between the two of them, Vegeta and Yamcha had a talk of their own. Vegeta claimed that Yamcha was losing Bulma while Yamcha claimed that he wasn't. The two made a bet that will ultimately decide Bulma's relationship future. Will she end up with Yamcha? Or Vegeta? Find out in the continuing adventures of I Still Love You.**

I allow Bulma to cry into my chest as I hold her lithe form in my arms. God is she sexy. She's so tiny but also so incredibly physically fit probably due in part to her constant work with machines and partly due to her adventures hanging with our gang of mismatched oddities. For her small size you'd never guess she was that strong but she is. I doubt that anyone would ever claim that she was only strictly physically strong despite her appearance. I've seen first hand how mentally competent she is.

Holding her to me and knowing that she's MY girlfriend makes me feel like the luckiest man alive. I flash Vegeta a smirk, but I'm not sure if he catches it or not because his eyes have started closing. I'm pretty sure that he's only pretending to sleep again. It wouldn't be his first time faking sleep, and I highly doubt it would be his last.

"It's ok, Baby," I say as I rub her back. I kiss her on the forehead before we break away. I hold onto her shoulders as she wipes her tears away with her sleeve.

At my concerned expression she says," I'm ok now."

"You sure?" I ask. She nods, and I let her go. I smile warmly at her, and she returns it weakly.

"Ok. Well, I'm starved. Want to come downstairs and get some lunch with me?" I ask. She glances at Vegeta.

"No. Vegeta needs me right now so I'm staying here," she says. I watch angrily as she walks over to sit on the bed next to that arrogant Saiyan bastard. She runs her fingers through his hair, and to my amusement and delight, he stiffens at the contact.

"Ok, Babe. Well, I'm gonna grab something for myself. Want anything?" I ask, pretending I didn't just see her playing with Vegeta's hair.

"Sure. Thanks," she says without ever once taking her eyes away from him.

"Kay. I'll be right back. Then we can have lunch together," I say as I turn to leave.

Before I can even take a single step she says," Bring a little something for Vegeta too." I turn back to her angrily.

"Don't get started with this again," I complain. She turns on me.

"Well, it's not like he can just up and get it himself. He's injured and can't even walk," Bulma argues. I watch as a smirk climbs up Vegeta's face. I knew that he had to be faking. He must be feeling pretty high and mighty now because of Bulma's anger at me. He must be feeling pretty smug right about now thinking that I've finally lost the love of my life, but he'd be wrong about it, dead wrong. I may not like their relationship, but she does have a point. He can't walk on his own because of all of his injuries, and it's for this reason alone that I give in to her request.

"Alright, fine. But I'm only doing this because he can't walk. I'll be right back," I say, a little harsher than I had originally intended. I turn to exit, and once out of the doorway I release the door, which slams to. Another unintended action. She probably thinks I'm pissed off now. I sigh as I head back downstairs. Once I hit the top of the stairs, Puar is there to greet me.

"How did it go? Did you tell her about the date?" she asks. I smile.

"She almost broke up with me again, but she changed her mind after I told her about taking her out," I tell her.

"That's great, Yamcha!" she exclaims.

"Yeah, I know, isn't it?" I say.

"So, where's Bulma now?" she asks.

"She's upstairs still taking care of Vegeta," I say.

"Aren't you worried about them being together alone, Yamcha?" Puar asks.

"Of course I am. She's right, though, Vegeta does need her help right now. So, it's not like it's something that they can help. I just hope that they don't get too carried away," I say. Silence falls over the two of us as we walk into the kitchen. Mrs. Briefs doesn't interrupt her conversation when we enter the room. Dr. Briefs, on the other hand, seems to have tuned out most of the conversation as he looks up at us when we enter the room.

"Hello, guys. Where's Bulma at, Yamcha?" Dr. Briefs asks.

"Upstairs in the medical room," I say.

"Is she alright?" he asks.

"Oh yeah, she's fine. Vegeta's the injured one," I say.

"Again?" Dr. Briefs asks.

"Yeah, again. Anyways, I've just come down here to get some lunch to take up to her and Vegeta," I say. I move about the kitchen until I have a tray full of food, enough for two people. Mrs. Briefs hustles around besides me until she has another tray piled high with enough food for a small army.

"How do you intend to take all of that upstairs by yourself? It's an awful lot of food for one person to carry alone," Dr. Briefs asks.

"I'll just have to make two trips, I guess," I say.

"No need for that, Yamcha sweetie. I'll help you," Mrs. Briefs says. I put down the tray that I'm holding onto the counter. I reach out to grab the other tray, but Mrs. Briefs stops me with a hand.

"I'll take that up to that sweet man," she says.

"Vegeta is most definitely not sweet," I say as I pick up the tray again. I head upstairs with the tray in my hands. Once I get to within a few feet of the door, I hear Vegeta talking with Bulma about my relationship with her.

"If her loves you so much, then why does he cheat on you?" Vegeta asks. My anger rises when I hear this. There's a brief pause before I hear Bulma answer.

"He hasn't cheated on me in a while," she says.

"Oh? Then where was he last night?" Vegeta asks. I enter the room after he speaks.

"I was celebrating with my team," I say from the door. The two both look stunned to see me. Vegeta's face soon turns to anger. More than likely it's anger at himself for not having noticed me.

"That's right. His team won another game and were celebrating. It ran on until late," Bulma agrees. I can't believe that she so easily bought that story. Vegeta shakes his head.

"I can't believe that you'd believe all that bullshit," Vegeta says.

"But it's not bullshit," Bulma says.

"That's right," I say. I glare at Vegeta, daring him to contradict me. He unusually gives in and slumps back down onto the bed. I can't believe that that lie is still working. It doesn't surprise me that Vegeta saw through my lie, but most of the reason why is due to our meeting last night. What really astounds me is how easily he gave in to the argument. He's normally so stubborn so the change in his demeanor is really odd. I walk over to the empty chair by the bed and sit down. I put the tray I've been carrying onto the table beside me. Bulma glances at the tray before sending me an angry glare.

"You didn't get anything for Vegeta, Yamcha," she notes angrily.

"I only have two hands, Babe. Besides, your mom insisted on delivering it personally," I say. She relaxes upon hearing that. I run my fingers through her turquoise locks and she tangles her fingers in my long wild locks of onyx. From outside, a faint sound of whistling can be heard. It must be Mrs. Briefs. She's always whistling or humming something. As she gets closer, I can start to make out the tune. 'Deck the Halls'. Why she insists on whistling that during summer, I'll never know. Though, one could argue that she could be whistling it because of Christmas in July. She walks in with the tray full of sandwiches still whistling. She only stops when Bulma greets her.

"Hey, Mom!" she says.

"Hello, Bulma sweetie!" Mrs. Briefs says. She trots into the room and over to the other side of the bed. I watch as she unfolds the tray's hidden legs. Vegeta manages to sit up but only with Bulma's help. Mrs. Briefs places the tray on his lap once he's upright. Mrs. Briefs does a quick scan of the room until her eyes fall upon the other wooden chair in the room. She crosses the room to get it, and once she has it, she proceeds to drag it to the side of the bed. Once it's next to Vegeta, she sits down on it and stares at Vegeta, worry and concern filling her eyes and expression.

"How are you feeling, Vegeta dear?" she asks.

"Nothing I can't handle," he says. I swallow back a snort. I reach over to the tray and attempt to hand Bulma her plate of sandwiches, but her eyes and attention are turned towards Vegeta. Resigning myself to the fact that she may never turn my way, I put the plate back down.

"Want some help eating, Vegeta dear?" Mrs. Briefs asks.

"No," he says. Of course he wouldn't. He's the "Mighty Saiyan Prince." Hmph. Some mighty prince he is. Not even strong enough to beat a "low class" as he'd say. "Mighty Saiyan Prince" indeed.

"If you guys need anything just let me know," Mrs. Briefs says as she practically hops up from the chair.

"Okay, Mom," Bulma says as Mrs. Briefs starts trotting back downstairs. Once she leaves, I attempt to hand Bulma her plate again, which she finally takes after I poke her with it. She nods her thanks before once again turning her attention back to Vegeta. The two of us eat in silence as we watch Vegeta attempting to eat. Bulma watches out of concern; while I watch out of morbid pleasure. That's why when Vegeta flinches in pain while reaching for a sandwich Bulma barely resists reaching out to help him, and I barely resist the urge to burst out laughing. I have to give the man credit, though, as he doesn't cry out once even though he clearly is in a shit load of pain. That man is stronger than he looks by far.

With the speed that Vegeta typically eats, it isn't a surprise that he blazes through five sandwiches before we even finish one. What stuns me is that after that fifth sandwich, Vegeta slumps down onto the pillow and falls asleep with a still full tray of food.

"Yamcha, get this tray off of him. You can put it on the table next to you," she commands.

"What do you want me to do with the tray that's already sitting there?" I ask.

"Don't start with me again," Bulma warns.

"I'm not. I just wanted to know cause it's taking up room," I explain.

"Oh," she says, flushing. She looks around the room and points out an empty space on one of the counters.

"Put it there," she says.

"Why do you want to put that one there and not Vegeta's one?" I ask.

"For when he finally wakes up," she says.

"Alright, fine, whatever," I say as I get up. I pick up the empty tray and carry it over to the counter, where I drop it. On my way back I lift the other tray, and whilst balancing it with one hand, I fold up the legs with my free hand. I pass it over to Bulma, who places it on the bedside table.

"Any changes with his condition?" I ask as I sit just to make conversation.

"No, doesn't look like it. Some of the minor cuts have started closing, but the more serious ones haven't. I'm so worried about him," she says.

"He'll be fine. He's Saiyan. He'll pull through no problem. And afterwards the two of us will go out, and he'll go back to training," I tell her.

"Speaking of training shouldn't you be getting back to your training?" she asks.

"Don't worry about it. I'd rather spend my time here than working up a sweat outside," I say with what I hope is sincere affection. Her eyes narrow angrily.

"At this rate you'll never get any stronger, Yamcha. The androids will be here in just over two years time. Don't you even care about them?" she rants.

"Of course I care. It's just. . .two years. It's a long time, and I'd rather not waste all that time that I could be spending with you entirely devoted to training. Or would you rather that I become a training maniac like Vegeta and spend whatever time I'm not spending training or being an ass on recovering from recurring injuries? Is that what you want?" I argue, raising my voice at the end.

"Don't start with this again," she warns.

"Is that why you like him? Because every couple of days you get to play nursemaid to him?" I ask.

"Stop it, Yamcha," she warns.

"Or is it because he's a total ass? Maybe I should be an ass, maybe you'd pay more attention to me if I was," I shout.

"Yamcha, stop," she says. Her eyes begin filling with tears, but I continue my rant.

"Or do you like being treated like crap? If I started treating you like crap would you love me more?" I ask.

"Shut up, Yamcha! I can't stand this, and I can't stand you anymore! Just leave us alone!" she yells.

"So you can whisper sweet nothings in his ear while he sleeps?" I ask.

"Get out! Out! Get out of my house!" she screams as she throws her arm out, a single finger pointed towards the door.

"Fine, me and Puar will leave, but you'll be sorry you ever kicked us out," I say.

"I'm sorry I ever invited you two here in the first place," she says. Before leaving the room, I catch a smug self-satisfied smirk on Vegeta's face.

**AN: Sorry this took so long, but work has left me feeling completely wiped. But I've endured the sleeplessness for my fans sake and am currently working on the next installment. **

**Will Bulma ever forgive Yamcha for his newest mistake? Will Bulma and Yamcha ever go out on their date? Has Vegeta finally won their little bet? Find out on the continuing adventures of I Still Love You.**


End file.
